


Tall Orders, Small Shoulders [ TRADUZIONE ITALIANA ]

by fenicedifuoco3



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Feelings, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Kissing, impure thoughts, light soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedifuoco3/pseuds/fenicedifuoco3
Summary: Junhyuk chiede a Seongjun di essere il suo primo bacio."𝘕𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪 𝘨𝘪à 𝘢𝘷𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘶𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘰? "𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢, 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘫𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘰."𝘕𝘰?"
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win/Son Seongjun | Castle J





	Tall Orders, Small Shoulders [ TRADUZIONE ITALIANA ]

**Author's Note:**

> !! la mia come già scritto è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE !!
> 
> Spero che sia tutto corretto perchè non ho riletto
> 
> Cresdits: heondreds
> 
> Thanks ❤️🙏

"Stavo pensando" disse Junhyuk, comparendo sulla soglia. Seongjun alzò lo sguardo dal suo laptop, abbassandosi le cuffie al collo. Si formó un'espressione accigliata mentre Junhyuk disse "Penso che dovremmo baciarci".

Seongjun sbatté gli occhi "Che cosa?"

"Ascolta" Junhyuk alzó le mani, entrando nella stanza. “Ha senso, lo giuro. Non ho mai baciato nessuno prima e non ci sono più molte opportunità per farlo, visto che ora sono un idol. Quindi, se voglio farlo, cosa che faccio, tu sei l'opzione migliore. È una buona idea, hyung. Dovremmo farlo oggi. Adesso. Voglio dire, quando sennó riceverò il mio primo bacio? "

Era in piedi, stranamente sensibile e maturo in quel modo che solo i bambini possono essere, la sua voce colorata di falsa spavalderia, un tono severo in modo che l'adulto lo prenda sul serio.

Seongjun è per lo più confuso.

"Non hai già avuto il tuo primo bacio?"

Junhyuk inclina la testa, guardando Seongjun accigliato "No?"

"Yechan, non hai-"

"Ew, no!" urla Junhyuk, tutta la maturità è scesa in un secondo.

Seongjun alza un sopracciglio "C'è un video."

"No, quello non era un bacio, hyung, non un bacio bacio" Sembra davvero un po' angosciato. "Era come quando mia madre mi baciava quando ero bambino, non essere disgustoso."

Sei ancora un bambino, pensó Seongjun, ma invece annuí, placando I suoi pensieri. "Va bene, certo, questo non conta. Non hai avuto il tuo primo bacio. "

Quando il resto di ciò che ha detto Junhyuk finisce di essere elaborato nella sua testa, e inizia a pensare a quella parte, la parte "io e te". Cerca di non sembrare troppo a disagio mentre chiede "Ed uno dei bambini della scuola? Non puoi farlo con uno di loro? "

"Beh, non posso uscire con qualcuno, non facilmente, lo sai. E non vorrei solo... baciare un compagno di classe a caso. Sarei troppo spaventato, tipo, e se non fossi bravo e loro ne parlassero a qualcuno? Allora sarò l'idol che bacia male, non posso essere ció"

Questo è un piccolo scenario, il peggiore, ma è un ragionamento equo. Tuttavia, non spiega perché debba essere Seongjun. "Perché non puoi farlo con Huijun?"

Junhyuk sospiró "Non possiamo essere il primo bacio l'uno dell'altro, quello è..." arriccia il naso "Questo è... no. siamo amici."

Anche noi siamo amici, vorrebbe dire Seongjun. Non riesce a spiegare bene perché non lo fa.

"Come fai a sapere che sarebbe il suo primo bacio?"

Junhyuk gli dà un'occhiata.

"Pensi che Huijun abbia baciato qualcuno?"

"È bello, perché no?" ragionó Seongjun. È abbastanza sicuro che Huijun abbia già baciato qualcuno (ed è abbastanza sicuro che quel qualcuno fosse Minjae), ma non può provarlo - e inoltre Junhyuk ha già deciso. Huijun non è un'opzione, è inutile discutere.

"Comunque sia" dice Junhyuk, con una sorta di scrollata di spalle. "Ma so che hai già baciato qualcuno, hyung."

E sì, infatti, ma questo non lo aiuta adesso. Non è troppo sicuro di quello che sta succedendo, sinceramente, non è troppo sicuro di quello che sta facendo. Fare domande è sempre stato il modo migliore per aiutare Junhyuk con i suoi problemi, perché rispondere lo costringe a riflettere sui suoi pensieri, a spiegare la sua logica. Di solito crea delle lacune nei suoi piani, piccoli buchi in cui Seongjun può fare leva ed estrarre ciò che Junhyuk sta veramente pensando, ciò che vuole veramente. Ma questa idea sembra piuttosto rigida. Ci ha già pensato, proprio come ha detto. Seongjun non sembra andare da nessuna parte, non che sappia esattamente dove sta cercando di arrivare. Suppone di essere curioso, soprattutto, di come Junhyuk ci abbia pensato così tanto.  
Questo è un lato completamente nuovo di lui. Il suo desiderio di avere un primo bacio è qualcosa di cui non ha mai parlato prima, mai, nemmeno accennato. È normale, Seongjun lo sa. Vuole aiutare Junhyuk, lo fa sempre, ma non è del tutto sicuro di quale sia esattamente il modo migliore per aiutarlo adesso.

Seongjun si rende conto di non aver ancora detto di no. E pochi istanti dopo, con uno strattone frastagliato nello stomaco, si rende conto che non vuole dire di no, ma nemmeno sì. Vuole far cambiare idea a Junhyuk, guidarlo a pensare che invece sia una cattiva idea, fargli ritirare l'offerta in modo che Seongjun non debba occuparsene.

Quindi afferra il problema più grande che fluttua nella sua mente. "Dovresti baciare qualcuno della tua età, Junhyuk."

"Non fa alcuna differenza."

Ora è il turno di Seongjun di dargli un'occhiataccia.

Junhyuk si ritrae un po', come fa sempre quando Seongjun gli rivolge quel particolare sguardo, ma si riprende rapidamente, rialzandosi di nuovo - anche se la sua voce ora è un po' più alta. "Non è niente di grave, quindi non è necessario stare con qualcuno della mia età. Ad esempio, non è un appuntamento, una relazione o altro, è solo un bacio" si ferma mordendosi il labbro per un secondo prima di continuare "Inoltre, probabilmente sarà più facile se è con qualcuno più esperto"

C'è un rossore che colora la parte superiore delle sue orecchie ora. Seongjun pensa che probabilmente non ha un aspetto decente, ma da quando il suo piccolo Junhyuk pensa a cose del genere?

"E comunque mi baci sempre" dice Junhyuk con aria risoluta, incrociando le braccia sul petto come se avesse già vinto la discussione.

Seongjun balbetta, intrappolato tra una risata e una sorta di grido indignato per l'affermazione del giovane. Certo, ha baciato Junhyuk sulla guancia molte volte prima, ma non così. Non così.

L'espressione di Junhyuk vacilla, la fiducia lascia il posto ai nervi, per colpa alla reazione di Seongjun. Le braccia incrociate sul petto iniziano ad assomigliare più a un abbraccio, una rassicurazione a se stesso piuttosto che un'affermazione esteriore, cercando conforto invece di dimostrare potere. 

È carino. 

È carino, lo è sempre stato. E si è sempre fidato di Seongjun, lo ha sempre ascoltato, lo ammira.

"Perché io?" Chiede Seongjun. Comincia a pensare che potrebbe conoscere la risposta.

"Perché non tu?"

Ci so no tantissime ragioni per non ragioni per non farlo, così tante che Seongjun fatica a prenderne pensarne anche solo una.

“Perché dovrebbe essere diverso? Non è ancora un altro bacio di mamma? "

La risposta di Junhyuk è immediata, sicura "Perché sarebbe con te."

Seongjun si sente un po 'a corto di fiato. È una risposta? È questa la risposta, quella che Seongjun si aspettava? Così tanto suggerito, accennato, ma così poco detto.

Guarda Junhyuk, studia il suo viso per cercare di capirne il significato dietro quelle parole. È sempre stato bravo a leggere il più giovane, ma finora questo incontro è il piú insolito, quasi criptico. Per una volta deve fare uno sforzo per vedere cosa sta pensando questo Junhyuk.

Junhyuk mantiene il suo sguardo, la fiducia che che continua mentre i secondi scorrono, diventando sempre più forte. Probabilmente è la sfida che gli sta dando forza ora, più di ogni altra cosa. Ha il desiderio di dimostrare a se stesso ed a Seongjun che si stava sbagliando.  
Questa è una buona idea, legge Seongjun sul volto del giovane. Fidati di me.

"Va bene" Seongjun si ritrova a dire.

L'intera espressione di Junhyuk cambia, gli occhi si spalancano e i lineamenti si addolciscono. Non sussulta, ma è vicino a farlo, "veramente?"

Seongjun è già in piedi vicino alla sua scrivania, tirando via le cuffie dal collo "meglio me che una persona a caso, giusto?"

Bloccato nella sua mente è il pensiero, é anche meglio qualcuno che ami davvero di me, ma trattiene quelle parole forti che lo potrebbero ferire. Non può dirlo ora, non vuole farle uscire nel caso Junhyuk avesse una risposta.

Junhyuk si precipita a prendere posto sul divano a lato, ignaro della tensione che stava crescendo nel petto di Seongjun.

"Giusto" concorda con una sorta di sorriso vertiginoso "È meglio che tu sia tu. Te l'avevo detto che era una buona idea. "

Sembrava eccitato, é un po' più nervoso ora che sta succedendo davvero. Seongjun ignora la torsione nello stomaco mentre si trascina verso Junhyuk, sedendosi accanto a lui.

È la prima volta che Seongjun bacia un ragazzo, ha baciato ragazze, un paio di volte, ma l'intera parte del "piacere anche ai ragazzi" è ancora nuova per lui, abbastanza nuova da non averla ancora esplorata. Non che l'avrebbe fatto comunque, anche se l'avesse capito prima - come ha detto Junhyuk, non avrebbe voluto che uscisse nulla.

Quindi è un maschio, ed è Junhyuk, Win, il maknae, suo fratellino. È strano, ma non abbastanza strano da smetterla. Junhyuk solleva i piedi sui cuscini, aggiustandosi per affrontare Seongjun. Seongjun segue il suo esempio, si sistema in modo che siano entrambi seduti a gambe incrociate, le ginocchia che si toccano.

"Pronto?" dice Seongjun. Junhyuk annuisce, un po' troppo energico, tradendo i suoi nervi, ma è ancora sincero, ansioso. Lo vuole ancora. Junhyuk non si tirerà indietro, quindi Seongjun si accanisce. Neanche lui si tirerà indietro "Va bene."

Mette la mano sulla guancia di Junhyuk perché sa che altrimenti tremerà. La pelle di Junhyuk è morbida sotto il suo palmo, calda per il suo rossore. Seongjun si avvicina, lentamente, senza fiato. Il suo naso sfiora quello di Junhyuk.

"Chiudi gli occhi" dice, ed è solo quando Junhyuk obbedisce, che inclina la testa, allinea le loro bocche e lo bacia.

È un semplice bacio. Solo labbra, pressione leggera, dolce e innocente, ma fa battere forte il cuore di Seongjun comunque, pulsa forte nelle sue orecchie. Non può fermarlo in questo momento, qual è quella sensazione - che si tratti di puro nervosismo, la pressione di essere il primo bacio di qualcuno, la preoccupazione che stia facendo confusione in più di un modo - o forse è positivo, solo una tipica reazione ad un bacio, a baciare un ragazzo.

O dio, che si tratti di Junhyuk? Il fatto che stia baciando Junhyuk e gli piace. Gli piace davvero.

Anche a Junhyuk sembra piacere. Emette un piccolo suono, a malapena un ronzio quando le loro labbra si toccano, ma Seongjun lo sente comunque, ma trasferisce quel piccolo suono da qualche parte. Se Junhyuk è sorpreso, dalla sensazione, da cosa sono i baci e da come ci si sente, non lo mostra. E si adatta rapidamente - sono solo pochi secondi di quiete, di Seongjun che aspetta che il più giovane si adegui prima che Junhyuk inizi a muovere dolcemente le labbra, alternando la pressione. È carino, così dolce. Le guance di Seongjun sono calde, sta decisamente arrossendo per quanto è bello, quanto è bello baciare il loro maknae.

La mano di Junhyuk afferra il ginocchio di Seongjun, dove le loro gambe incrociate sono unite, e la usa come leva per avvicinarsi un po' per premere solo un po' più forte. Non è niente, ma il tocco porta un'immagine nella mente di Seongjun di Junhyuk che si avvicina ancora, un lampo di come sarebbe sentire il peso del più giovane sulle sue ginocchia mentre si baciano, per mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi. Gli viene da chiedersi cosa succederebbe se approfondissero il bacio, se aprisse la bocca di Junhyuk, che sapore avrebbe...

Seongjun ritorna alla realtà, respingendo rapidamente quei pensieri con una fitta acuta da qualche parte nel profondo dello stomaco. Quelli sono pensieri pericolosi. Non è questo, non è quello che stanno facendo, non lo è. Niente di tutto questo accade. Il bacio rimané casto, semplice. Non si avvicinano e nessuno dei due aprí la bocca. Non oserebbero.

È bello, ma senza un posto dove andare, alla fine si separarono - Seongjun per primo, indietreggia lentamente, guardando gli occhi di Junhyuk che si aprono di scatto, l'espressione solo un po' stordita. Fa cadere la mano dalla guancia di Junhyuk, invece gliela posa sulla spalla.

"Bene?" chiede Seongjun, la voce un po' più roca di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Junhyuk si lecca le labbra e Seongjun deliberatamente non guarda. Junhyuk considera seriamente la domanda, da alla risposta il tempo di cui ha bisogno, prima di annuire, fermo e deciso.

"Bene" dice "È stato bello. Mi è piaciuto."

"Va bene" dice Seongjun sollevato. "Va bene per un primo bacio?"

Junhyuk sorride "Forse il migliore in assoluto."

Seongjun sbuffa "Non è possibile che sia vero."

"Il migliore per me, allora. Non potrei mai avere un bacio migliore"

"Zitto" gemette Seongjun, spingendo la spalla di Junhyuk prima di lasciarsi cadere di nuovo sul divano, piegato sul braccio, con la testa che penzola dall'estremità. Si getta un braccio sugli occhi, fa un respiro profondo per cercare di rallentare il battito cardiaco. Riesce ancora a sentire la mano di Junhyuk sul ginocchio, che stringe delicatamente.

"Sono serio hyung, è stato davvero bello. Grazie."

"Prego. È tutto fuori dal tuo sistema adesso? Ossessionato dal tuo primo bacio, non più? Hai finito?"

Junhyuk mormora in risposta, di solito fa un rumore di contenuto, ma questa volta c'è un tono in più, qualcosa di non impegnativo. Non era sicuro. Non è quello che Seongjun si aspettava, quindi alza un po' la testa, sbircia sotto il braccio, Junhyukbene era ancora seduto sul divano. Sembra che abbia qualcosa in più che vuole dire, ha la bocca contratta mentre si pizzica la pelle dietro le sue labbra. È il codice Junhyuk per "Voglio chiedere ma ho troppa paura". Seongjun lo conosce così bene.

E a volte, Seongjun lo conosce troppo bene. Guarda il modo in cui lo sguardo di Junhyuk si abbassa, come le sue dita si contraggono contro i cuscini. Sa cosa vuole chiedere Junhyuk.

possiamo farlo di nuovo?

Seongjun si sta preparando, la mente si affretta a preparare una risposta, la risposta giusta per lui, si affretta a capire cosa vuole fare, se lo vuole davvero, se dovrebbe-

Ma Junhyuk prende una decisione diversa. Scoppia in un sorriso, lo stesso che dà al personale e alla telecamera. È carino, ma è una maschera, una deviazione. Parole dimenticate, non importa.

"Ti lascerò tornare a quello che stavi facendo, hyung" dice invece. "Grazie mille, ancora."

Forse Junhyuk è più maturo di quanto Seongjun gli dia credito. Forse prende decisioni migliori di quanto Seongjun si sarebbe mai aspettato.

"Va bene Junhyuk. Nessun problema."

E Junhyuk si alza dal divano, si alza così casualmente, così facilmente, come se non fosse successo niente. Spara a Seongjun un altro bel sorriso quando raggiunge la porta, un altro travestimento stretto, poi chiude delicatamente la porta dietro di sé mentre se ne va.

Seongjun giace lì, ancora per qualche istante, ignorando rigidamente il suo cuore che batte, il leggero formicolio ancora sulle sue labbra. Ma c'è ancora quel pensiero che lo insegue per la testa che non può scrollarsi di dosso, ancora bloccato su ciò che Junhyuk avrebbe potuto dire. 

possiamo farlo di nuovo?

Sospira, quel pungiglione profondo nello stomaco non se ne andrà presto. Non sa cosa avrebbe risposto


End file.
